Partners
by angelbleu
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Sydney Bristow is not a double agent, but someone else is.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is an alternate universe piece of fiction. Sydney Bristow is not a double agent.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He walks into the warehouse, but she is already there. She's always there first. He wonders how she manages to shake off tails so easily. "Next time, I'm going to be the early one," he thinks to himself. At the sound of his steps, she lifts her head from the files she was staring at.  
  
" Long time no see," he says with a smile. She doesn't return it.  
  
" Yes. Good work on the last assignment," she replies in a very professional tone.  
  
" What? No welcome back?" he jokes. He has been in a good mood since his last mission had ended. He didn't know how much more of it he could take. It wasn't the most thrilling assignment. Actually, he was bored out of his mind by the second week. He was counting the seconds he could return to LA.  
  
" I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon. My dad just told me two hours ago that you were coming back, and that I needed to brief you on your next assignment . . ." she stops. She really doesn't want to give it to him now. She's sure he wouldn't like it. She's even pleaded with her dad to let someone else take the assignment.  
  
" I don't even get a resting period? Fine, where am I off to now?"  
  
" Actually, you're staying right here in LA," she says quietly.  
  
" Really?" his voice raises in excitement. Then he notices her quiet demeanor and quickly retracts. " That's great, isn't it?" he adds on in an uncertain tone.  
  
" It's a long term op."  
  
" You're still my handler right?"  
  
She nods yes, and he lets out a sigh he didn't even know he had and she continues, " Do you recognize this?" as she hands him a picture.  
  
" Uh yeah, it's a bank. I pass by it many times since living in LA."  
  
" It's not just a bank. It's a front for SD-6," she stares at him waiting for his response. Just as she had known and dreaded, he completely turns a one eighty.  
  
" NO! Absolutely not!" he spits out. " I thought you knew I want nothing more to do with The Alliance since . . ." he doesn't finish.  
  
" Since what?" she questions. " Why won't you tell me what happened?"  
  
" Nothing. Nothing happened. I just, I just thought I was done with all sections of The Alliance."  
  
" I know. You want them to be destroyed don't you?" He sighs and gives her a look of you know I want that. " Well, we need another double inside SD-6. With your background at SD-4 years ago, it is an easy cover for you to be just a transfer. One of their key agents just died on a mission. You need to take his place. With you there, it will be so much easier for us." her tone has suddenly changed into one of authority. He knows she means business when she talks as his handler, and not as a friend.  
  
" I don't know, " he finally says.  
  
She turns to the table and grabs all the papers. " This is a cover story for you. Read it over . . .and this . . .I did some more research on your dad. How he died. And you working inside SD-6 will bring you closer to finding who killed him."  
  
" You mean someone inside SD-6 . . ."  
  
" I didn't say that." she cuts him off quickly, " but just read some information in here," she points to the folder. " Look, I know you don't want to do this. We'll give you a few days to think it over."  
  
He takes the papers from her extended hand and heads out to leave. As he takes a few steps, she calls out to him again, " Hey!" He turns around.  
  
" Welcome back, Agent Vaughn," she gives him a smile.  
  
" What a welcome Agent Devlin" he says sourly with his back to her. Though he doesn't want to admit it, they both know he's going to take the assignment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town, a funeral takes places. A young woman sits quietly as tears flow down uncontrollably. She thinks to herself. How is it possible that the best and worst week in her life both be the same week? The week started out blissfully happy. The man she loves with all her heart had proposed. She was going to be Mrs. Daniel Hecht. Then a night while they were celebrating with a delicious dinner, the phone rang.  
  
" Oh Sydney, " the voice on the other end of the phone sobs. " It's Marcus. . ." She thought she couldn't breathe. Her partner at SD-6 had been shot all because she wasn't there.  
  
As she clings to her engagement ring, a feeling of self-loathing overcomes her. She blames herself for what happened. She knew her partner Dixon needed her on that mission, but she was selfish and wanted to spend time celebrating her engagement with Danny. She hates herself. Dixon understood her and persuaded her to stay home; he said he could do it on his own. If she had been there, he would have had ample back-up.  
  
" Sydney," her boss Arvin Sloane puts a hand on her shoulder. " Dixon was a good man."  
  
She slowly lets the words out, " I . . . I don't know if I can go back to work after . . ."  
  
" I understand," he says in a calm voice. " Take as much time as you need. When you are ready, we'll have a new partner for you."  
  
" What??" Sydney couldn't believe her ears. How could he just replace Dixon so quickly? No one can take his place. " Dixon can't be replaced."  
  
" I understand. Take some time, and we'll talk when you decide to return to work." Sloane says in a fatherly manner.  
  
" No, you don't understand. I don't WANT another partner," she says in a threatening voice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
He looks around the garage and an eerie feeling washes through his body. "How does Kristine always know what will get to him?" he thinks as he heads into the garage of Credit Dauphine for his first day of work. He knew, and apparently so did she, that he wouldn't be able to turn away if there was any possibility that he could find out more about his father's death. That's why he took the job at SD-4 years ago, because he thought it would bring him closer to the truth; but all that experience brought was horrible memories that still plague his mind on restless nights.  
  
He never told anyone about what happened. They made him see the Agency shrink, but even at those sessions, he never gave full disclosure. On a few occasions, he wanted to tell Kristine, but didn't want to burden her. She isn't just his handler to him; he likes to think of her as a friend even though there are strict company rules, not to mention that her father has the title of Senior Director.  
  
He quickly shakes the feeling away. Telling himself that it's just another assignment. Just another, hopefully not too long, assignment. As he steps outside the elevator door, his pocket starts to vibrate. He takes out the phone and brings to it to ears, " Hello," but there is no response. He looks down at the screen of the phone to find two flashing words . . .Good Luck . . . That brings a smile to his face and eases his nerves. Because he is busy staring at the phone, he doesn't see a man carrying a box of gadgets come bumping into him from the side.  
  
" Oh my . . .I . . .I am so sorry . . . sorry," the man immediately apologizes as he drops down to pick up the pieces that fell out of the box.  
  
" Oh no! It's okay," Vaughn stoops down to help him with his things.  
  
" Sorry, I don't always look where I'm going. I have never seen you around. Have I? I don't think so. I'm not particularly good with . . . with faces. Well, except for those people that I see often, like on a daily basis. Like my family for example. Well, not everyone in my family. My Uncle Steve lives in Japan. So I don't see him often, just on holiday occasions, " the man continues.  
  
" Uh hi," Vaughn says out of politeness even if deep down he doesn't know what to think about the "interesting" man. " Yes uh. I am new. My name is Michael Vaughn . . .you are?"  
  
" Marshall Flinkman. But people just call me Marshall. I'm the op tech guy here. Nice to meet you Mr.Vaughn. Or is it just Vaughn. Or Agent Vaughn. Or even casual Michael. Did you . . .did you know that Michael is the second most common name parents name their son? After John that is. John's number one . . . Marshall isn't a very common name. Neither is Flinkman . . ." This guy could continue forever if someone didn't stop him.  
  
" Anything is fine. People usually just say Vaughn. Because like you said, um Michael is just too common," he gives Marshall a smile and an outstretched hand. He thinks to himself that this place definitely has some unique characters. Marshall is very amusing to him. At least he won't be bored here. He wonders what other people around this place are like. " Marshall, do you by any chance know where I can find the director. I am suppose to meet him today."  
  
" Oh Sloane. Yeah. In fact I am going to the meeting room right now. You can follow me. You must be the new guy that's going to work with Agent Bristow. You're really lucky. . ." Marshall says with a shy smile.  
  
" Really? Why is that?" he thinks to himself. Bristow. Bristow. Vaughn says the name a few times in his head. Sounds like a guy with a lot of experience. He guesses he's lucky to be working with someone who knows a lot. "Here we go, no turning back now," are the finally prep words he gives himself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
She can't believe she is sitting in the briefing room again. The seat next to her is empty and so is the seat she's sitting in because she feels like a ghost. She is not fully present even though her body is here. Across from her sits the man who has been more of a father than her own ever has. But he disappointed her last week by mentioning that Dixon would be replaced.  
  
" Sydney. I'm glad you're back," Sloane says as he moves closer towards her. " The place just isn't the same without you," he gives her a sly half smile.  
  
She keeps her head down. Sometimes she gets uncomfortable around him. She can't explain it. Most of the time, she looks up to him and respects him, but sometimes she feels uneasy. It's probably just because he's her boss. No one is ever completely at ease with their boss.  
  
" Dixon would have wanted you to move on with your duties. For this country," he likes to play the patriotic card. Then moves right on to business, "There is an agent from SD-4. I have looked at his records and most of it is quite impressive. But of course you will need to take on a superior role to show him how things are done."  
  
" I don't think I am the best person to teach a new agent how things are done."  
  
" But you are. You are one of the best we have Sydney."  
  
" I would really like it if . . ." all of the sudden the door opens and Marshall is there with a load of tech things and a man following behind.  
  
" Ah, you must be Agent Michael Vaughn. I see you have met Marshall." Sloane, pretending to be a wonderful boss, stands up to greet his newest agent.  
  
" Yes sir." Vaughn is surprised at his own timidity. This boss gives him the creeps, which he was not expecting. Just thinking about what the Alliance does and to know that the man in front of him was in charge of numerous of those operations made him a little sick.  
  
" I read your records at SD-4. Good work."  
  
" Thank you sir." To hear anyone say what he did at SD-4 was good makes him angry.  
  
" But of course at SD-6, we have our own ways that may be different than what you are used to. But Agent Bristow will be here to guide you for the beginning," Arvin Sloane may be a small man, but has great presence. So big in fact that Vaughn did not even notice that there is another person in the room. Of course, that other person has been trying desperately to be invisible.  
  
Vaughn turns his head to see a young brunette dressed in a matching suit and skirt. Her hair hangs down a little past her shoulders. Professional yet shows her young age. Though the suit doesn't accentuate anything, he can tell she is very fit. She is sitting down, but he knows she is very tall just by glancing down at her long legs. He wants a better look at her face, but her head is turned away. That is Agent Bristow? He didn't know what he was expecting, but he certainly wasn't expecting her.  
  
" I need to take a call in the other room," Sloane's words quickly bring Vaughn out of his serious study of the woman. " You two should get acquainted. Marshall, I need you to come with me."  
  
" Yes Mr.Sloane. It was nice to meet you Agent Vaughn."  
  
" You too Marshall." Vaughn follows the two to the door. Even though she tried very hard not to, she turns her head to see who this new agent is. From the back, he looks quite tall; maybe that's only because she's sitting down. He turns his head back to her and like a reflex, she immediately turns her head away coolly. Vaughn doesn't know how to take that.  
  
" Uh, hi. I'm Agent Vaughn." He walks towards her and she suddenly lifts her head to give him a hard stare. For the first time, he sees her beautiful face. Though her features say she is quite young, still in her twenties, her eyes are much older and sadder. She has an air of confidence. He can't explain it. It is a little intimidating.  
  
" Um . . ." what is it with the people in this company? He thinks. Why do they all make him speechless?  
  
" Look," she finally says something. " I don't know what Sloane might have told you. But I don't want another partner," she says quickly and coolly.  
  
" I see. Um, I heard about your partner. I understand that . . . " he tries to be friendly and he is surprisingly genuinely concerned.  
  
" You DON'T understand. You wouldn't. He is not going to be replaced by someone who . . .I don't mean to sound rude, but who doesn't have his experience."  
  
Her words sting him a little. More than he cares to admit. " I can understand that your partner meant a lot to you. I am not trying to replace anyone," he starts to get a little defensive. He is a little taken back. She hasn't even given him a chance, and she probably isn't going to.  
  
" I don't know how to make this clearer. I don't NEED anyone else. I can handle missions by myself. I will request solo missions from now on."  
  
" I've been on solo missions before, it's very hard not to have back-up . . ."  
  
" Look, Mr . . .Vaughn. I don't know how much you think you know. I've been here for seven years, and I know my own capabilities thank you."  
  
" I'm just trying . . ."  
  
" Maybe you shouldn't try so hard," she retorts. She doesn't know why she's acting the way she is. She doesn't feel or want to try to be Mary Sunshine when all she can think about is how much she misses Dixon.  
  
" Maybe," he states firmly with a hint of disappointment.  
  
She sees this and wishes she wasn't so harsh. " Sometimes some people are just not meant to work together. "  
  
" You're right. I just thought that that realization usually comes AFTER those people have given working together a chance," he is out the door before his words settle with her. After he is gone, she slumps down into her chair and starts to cry again. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To answer someone's question about since when did we have a female Devlin?.Since I decided to make up a character by the name of Kristine Devlin, daughter of director Devlin, to be Vaughn's handler. = ) I hope that clears some things up.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He looks at his watch wondering what is taking Kristine so long. He doesn't like having all this time to think about all the things that could have possibly happened to her. It has been three days since he started at SD-6, but he had only been to the office once. Sloane was under the impression that he just moved from SD-4's headquarter location in France and still needed time to settle in. Vaughn was not going to be one to complain for getting a few days off to figure out how everything might work out in this operation. It would be nice if he did get a partner though.  
  
He remembers the most life-threatening ones were always the ones without anyone else there. When he had been too confident that he could do things alone, more often than not, that's when trouble came as well. Thinking about solo-missions in the past, he wonders how Agent Bristow would fare. He doesn't doubt her physical abilities or her confidence. He experienced firsthand her stubbornness and determination. He doesn't want to say he saw through her; but he got the distinct feeling that there is much more behind the tough professional exterior she put up. He worries more for her emotional well-being on solo missions than her physical strength.  
  
The realization that he has been thinking about her for more than he should suddenly hits. Why should he be even thinking about what she wants to do? He doesn't even know her, and she obviously doesn't want to know him. If she wants to go partner-less, that's just fine by him. He will have another and probably better partner. But she never even gave him a chance. She thinks she knows everything. " Who does she think she is?" he says out loud.  
  
" Who?" a voice and clicking heels behind him interrupts his thoughts. " Are we talking to ourselves again Agent Vaughn?" she gives him a raised eyebrow. He didn't realize how worked up he had gotten. Immediately, he feels terrible for thinking about someone who he doesn't know when he should have been worried about why Kristine is late.  
  
" Only when frustrated," he mumbles.  
  
" Tell me. Who's this person that has you all frustrated?" Kristine asks more as a way to get him to talk than out of really wanting to know. " Did you have a fight with Alice?" She assumes it's because of his girlfriend. For some reason, every so often, she feels the need to ask about his personal life. She would never admit it, but it may be a way to remind herself that he has another life outside this crazy one. Every time she asks about Alice, she regrets it. She doesn't really want to know. Fortunately, he senses the same thing and usually doesn't elaborate.  
  
" Uh no. We barely had a chance to talk . . . let alone fight . . ." he says lightly.  
  
" Oh. Well, if it's not Alice, who is it then?"  
  
" It's no one," he hopes she will drop it, but she has no intentions to do so. " It's no one that I would ever see again anyway. It doesn't really matter. Where have you been? You're never late."  
  
She sees that he is trying to change the subject. She's not going to let him win. " Fine. If you want to be vague like that. I can too. I had something to do, but it's not important." It will be a tie this time. " How did it go with the first day?"  
  
" Mostly good. Sloane gives me the creeps. Met a very . . .amusing . . . co- worker to say the least. I won't be assigned on a mission until Sloane finds someone to show me 'how things are done.' I don't think you should be expecting any big missions until some later time. I'm not sure he completely bought my cover story."  
  
" That's fine. I know you don't want to hear it, but this may be long term," she says sympathetically. All he does is nod to show his reluctance, but understanding.  
  
" He has to find you someone? What happened to the agent who's partner died a few weeks ago on a mission? It is important for you to work with key agents and not just anyone."  
  
" I don't think that is up to me . . ." he lets out. Kristine is a perceptive woman. She catches on that this agent is not just any agent. This person is the one that has gotten him all frustrated.  
  
As she opens her mouth for more questions, his phone rings.  
  
" Hello? oh yeah. I'm sorry . . .I'll be there really soon. Bye." He smiles to his phone. " It's Alice. I am late for dinner reservations. Are we done here?"  
  
She thinks, no of course not. She wants to find out more about this other agent. But instead she just says, " yeah. I think so."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sydney gets home and just crashes on the couch. Is this what depression feels like? Not wanting to go to work; not wanting to talk to anyone, not wanting to move away from this couch. Dixon had been more than a co-worker. He was a friend; a mentor. She trusted him with her life and vice-versa, but she let him down. She had exhausted all her tears and all she could manage was to cover her face with her hands. After a few minutes, she feels some pressure on the opposite end of the couch. Warm hands pry her own away from her face. She opens her eyes to see a smiling face.  
  
" Hey, how are you feeling?" he says as his thumb begins to caress her cheek. She thanks God that she has Danny there with her to help her through a time like this. She doesn't have the energy to say anything, so she just shrugs.  
  
"You know what?" he pulls her up so she's in a sitting position. He hangs on to her arms because if he lets go, he knows she'll just flop back down again. " I think it is time that you get off this couch, don't you agree?" her face remains expressionless.  
  
In a deliberately high-pitched voice, he tries to imitate her voice, " Yes Danny. I think I should get off this couch," hoping to get a smile out of her. She obliges him and gives him a smile only because he is trying so hard.  
  
" There. Now I think you should get changed because we are going out."  
  
" No . . ." she shakes her head. " Why should we go out?"  
  
" Because it will be good for you. And because Francie said we should check this particular restaurant out."  
  
" I can't."  
  
" Yes you can Syd. If you come with me tonight . . . I promise we can be miserable together when we come back." He definitely knows how to talk. After all, he is a pediatrician. He says things like " if you hold still little Tommy while I give you this shot, I promise you can have a lollipop afterwards."  
  
She finally gives up and says, " Fine . . .but I don't know what kind of company I'll be." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sydney almost lets out a groan as they step into the restaurant. The restaurant is jam packed with people. Usually it is a reflection of how good the food is, but tonight to Sydney, a crowded restaurant only serves to remind her how much she really does not want to be around people.  
  
" Maybe we should go, it looks like we might have to wait all night to get a table," she whispers in a pleading tone into Danny's ears. He contemplates her suggestion, but as he looks around to examine the place, he knows it will do her good to stay. This place should brighten up anyone's spirits. The atmosphere is elegant, but relaxed. It is crowded, but there is an excitement in the air. There is live music over by the corner and happy couples swaying to the music.  
  
" I think that we should wait a little longer. Look at this place . . .Francie was right." It's my kind of place he thinks to himself. It is Sydney's type of place too. Or would have been if certain events didn't happen. He keeps telling himself that she is simply going through a natural phase, and that the way she has been acting will pass. He misses the "old Sydney" so badly. She is still here he keeps telling himself; she just needs more time.  
  
After a few more minutes of waiting impatiently on Sydney's part, she opens her mouth to again protest the restaurant, but she is cut off by someone from behind.  
  
" Daniel? Daniel Hecht?" They both turn their heads to see a petite young blonde walking and smiling towards them. The woman is wearing an elegant black form-fitting dress. Obviously, she wants to impress someone tonight, Sydney thinks. Who is this? Sydney wonders to herself. She had never seen her before. A fearful dread comes over her as she contemplates if this woman could be a former girlfriend.  
  
" Oh my gosh . . .Alice . . ." Danny is quite surprised. He hasn't seen Alice Thompson for almost four years. He wasn't even sure if she was still in the LA area. His initial surprise quickly turns into a smile. "What are you doing here? How have you been?"  
  
" Hi. I've been great. Here for dinner. So how have you been?" Sydney clears her throat as to remind the two people next to her of her existence as well.  
  
" How terrible of me. Alice, this is Sydney Bristow, my fiancee. And Syd, this is Alice Thompson. We were good friends in medical school." Danny steps back a little to let the two women greet each other after introductions.  
  
" Nice to meet you," Alice is the first to speak as she holds out her hand.  
  
" You too," Sydney says politely, but unsure how to take this Alice woman. Next to this woman, Sydney feels abnormally tall. As they shake hands, a couple brushes past brusquely almost knocking them both down.  
  
" Whoa! What a popular place huh?" Alice smiles.  
  
" Yes. We don't even know if we should wait any longer or just go home," Sydney says with a laugh but gives Danny a glare.  
  
"I come here often enough to know that you should get reservations. But it is a wonderful place. You guys should definitely stay."  
  
" See Syd? It is worth the wait." He matches the look in her eyes.  
  
" I know. You two can join me at my table. We haven't ordered yet."  
  
" oh no . . ." Sydney and Danny both protest at the same time. " We don't want to intrude on your dinner."  
  
" It's fine really."  
  
" But you are probably here with someone else," Sydney says.  
  
" He wouldn't mind. He was late anyway," Alice gives a little chuckle. " Besides, I would love to know what you have been doing for what . . .four years . . ." she turns to Danny as she finishes her sentence.  
  
" You're sure?" Danny is on the verge of giving in. Sydney couldn't believe it. Is he actually going to agree?  
  
" Yes. Come." Alice turns to lead the way back to her table and awaiting dinner date.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn sits at the table by himself wondering why his date is taking so long to brush up in the restroom. She should be back by now, he thinks as he checks his watch. He has had a long week and was hoping that they would have a quick dinner and he could go home to sleep. He is going back to SD-6 tomorrow and he still doesn't know what Sloane will do about his partner-less status. He quickly reprimands himself. "Don't think about work now. Just relax and enjoy your time with the girlfriend who you haven't seen for many months," As he glances from the menu, he sees Alice walking back.  
  
Being the polite gentleman he is, he naturally stands up to wait as she approaches. He then notices that there are two people following her. He is surprised to see her turn her head to talk to them. A tall man with sandy colored hair in a brown suit nods his head in response to something she says. Behind the man is a woman in a navy blue dress. As they come closer and closer, Vaughn's eyes widen.  
  
He couldn't believe it. The woman in the navy dress is the one person that he least expected to see . . .ever again.  
  
" Michael. I want you to meet some people," Alice says as she finally reaches the table. This is Daniel Hecht. A friend that I haven't seen since medical school."  
  
" Nice to meet you," the two men say almost simultaneously as they shake hands.  
  
" And this is Daniel's fiancee. Sydney Bristow." Vaughn has a funny feeling at the mention of the word fiancee. It never even occurred to him that she might have been engaged or even married. He doesn't remember seeing a ring on her finger that day at the office. But then again, she had her hands hidden under the table. He doesn't know why he is so dumbfounded by this new realization. He is unsure of what to say.  
  
Like him, Sydney is speechless as she realizes to whom she is being introduced. She doesn't know why, but she can't bring herself to lift her face up to meet his. She holds her breath awaiting to hear his polite greeting.  
  
But instead of "nice to meet you," she hears, " We've met before." Everyone stands there, surprised by his response. He knows she is the most surprised of them all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
No one speaks after Vaughn says, " We've met before." Sydney is usually a very fast thinker and knows what to do when she's on missions playing other roles, but her brain is momentarily frozen.  
  
Trying to ease the awkward tension, Alice turns to Vaughn in a sweet voice and asks " You two have met before?"  
  
" What a small world," Danny pipes in. But still no reaction from Sydney. Vaughn's eyes remain fixed on Sydney's slightly tilted downward head. She can sense his gaze willing (challenging) her to say something. However, they both stay still and silent; neither one willing to step down to ease the strain in the air. Alice and Danny have faces of bewilderment. They are clueless to what is going on between the two in front of them.  
  
Finally Vaughn breaks the silence. He admits that he wanted to make her just a little bit uncomfortable to get back at her after the way she spoke to him the first time they met. But he soon realized that he was taking it too far. " Yes. Ms.Bristow works at the bank that I was just hired at. We met casually, though never . . . properly introduced," He emphasizes the word "properly" just to see her reaction.  
  
" Oh. I can't believe I didn't ask earlier. How is the new job going?" Alice asks. Sydney watches as Alice slips her arm possessively into Vaughn's. Sydney suddenly realizes that they must be a couple. She wonders why she didn't see it before. It's not that she couldn't see them as a couple; there is just something off. Maybe it's because Alice is too short. At the mention of the "bank," a second realization hits Sydney. He must go through the same thing with Alice as she does with Danny. In the back of her mind, she wonders if it is as difficult for him to lie about what he does as it is for her.  
  
" It's fine. I haven't really started working yet. I went in and met a few people," he replies.  
  
" Are they nice there at the bank?"  
  
" Some people were very nice. Others . . .well . . .were not AS friendly . . ." he raises his eyebrow and quickly dismisses his words with a chuckle. Sydney could feel her cheeks warming up. She has been feeling badly for the way she acted that day and to be reminded only makes her more ashamed. Let it go, she tells herself.  
  
" Well, I think some people might have been used to working a certain way . . ." Sydney says in a soft voice. Vaughn is caught off guard by her timidity. She was so bold the last time; to see a gentle side almost brings a smile to his face. " And they don't know what to expect with a new person," as she finishes her sentence, she finally lifts her head to look him in the eye.  
  
" Yeah. I wouldn't take it personally," Danny adds on.  
  
" Whoever it is, I'm sure they'll come around," Alice says reassuringly as she snuggles closer by Vaughn's side. He, on the other hand, doesn't notice because he is still intrigued by what Sydney will say next.  
  
" I hope so . . ." he says firmly while looking straight into her brown eyes. At the same instant, she notices how green his eyes are. Maybe it is the light in the restaurant, but it is a color she hasn't seen before.  
  
" At least you know Syd. I'm sure she'll help you around at the bank." Danny follows Alice's lead and smoothly puts his arm around Sydney's waist. The awkwardness of the introductions has subsided; but a funny tension is still in the air.  
  
The two couples then sit down to order their dinner. All during the dinner, there seemed to be an imaginary glass barrier cutting the table in half. On one side, there are two old friends reminiscing about all the hilarious memories of the past and laughing loudly every few minutes. On the other side, two people, still strangers, sit quietly and awkwardly staring at their food. A familiar song is being played by the band, and Alice startles everyone with her gasp.  
  
" Oh my gosh!" and as if on cue, Danny's eyes brighten and shows his understanding. " Do you guys want to?" he tilts his head to the dance floor.  
  
" Yes. I would love to," Alice gives Vaughn raised pleading eyebrows.  
  
" Um . . .you know I can't dance." He says in a slightly embarrassed way.  
  
" Yes you can. You just won't."  
  
" Exactly. You don't want me out there . . . trust me."  
  
" Fine. You're no fun. Sydney, do you mind if I take Daniel out there. Last I remember he was still a great dancer." Sydney has to think this through. If she doesn't agree, she would be subjected to more horrifying hospital stories that Alice and Danny had been sharing earlier. If she does agree, she would be left alone at the table with Mr.Vaughn, and she's still a little unsure of what to say to him. Maybe they wouldn't have to talk and she could just enjoy a little silent time.  
  
" Go ahead. Try to keep up with him," Sydney says and smiles for the first time of the night. Vaughn couldn't help but notice little indentations on the sides of her cheeks when she smiled. As Danny and Alice walk off to the dancing corner, they notice how quiet it is without them. Most of the meal is finish and neither is hungry anymore. There is nothing to do expect sit there. Sydney starts to get jittery. She keeps tracing the edge of the wine glass with her index finger. Vaughn quits staring at his plate and directs his gaze towards the dance floor. She examines him staring at her fiancee dancing with his girlfriend.  
  
" It's difficult. Isn't it?"  
  
He quickly turns to head to show his surprise at her question. " What is?"  
  
" Not being able to tell the truth."  
  
He lets out a sigh. "I see it as having two separate lives."  
  
"Do you wish you could tell her?" he looks at her and sees the sadness in her eyes. He wonders what brings on her question. Does she want to tell her fiancee about what she does? She can't. She doesn't know what Sloane would do. He has to keep reminding himself that she doesn't know of SD-6's true nature.  
  
" Sometimes. But other times I like that my life outside work is completely separated. It keeps me sane that way," he lets out a bitter smirk.  
  
" I know what you mean."  
  
" It's nice to know that someone else does." All of a sudden, she feels a sense of relief and her whole body relaxes.  
  
" Look. about last time we met . . .I'm sorry about the way I acted." Sydney doesn't like apologizing, but would never forgive herself if she didn't.  
  
" No . . .it's completely understandable. You don't have to explain," he gives her a reassuring nod.  
  
" Can we start over?" she asks shyly.  
  
" Yeah. I'd like that. Michael Vaughn." He holds out his hand.  
  
" Sydney Bristow." She lets her hand fall into his for a handshake, and her cold fingertips are quickly heated by his warm hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Vaughn keeps on reminding himself to stay calm as he knocks on the door of his newest employer. He has been to work for a week, but has done almost nothing. The daily tours of the facilities and observation of various tech people was not what he expected he'd be doing. He hasn't been given a chance to do more experienced assignments. This is partly due to the fact that he still does not have a partner yet. Sloane promised that he would find someone by the end of two weeks. Though Vaughn is slightly itching to get out into the field again, deep down he is a little glad that Sloane hasn't found anyone yet. He still has the tiniest glimmer of hope to work with someone in particular. He doesn't know why, but she intrigues him.  
  
After two soft knocks and no reply, he decides to turn around and come back another time. Before he takes more than three steps, he hears a voice that he hasn't heard since that night at the restaurant. That night ended on fairly good terms. The two had reconciled differences and were willing to put bad tension behind.  
  
" Agent Vaughn," she calls out. He turns around and is happy to find that she doesn't carry the same hostility as before. He gives her a polite smile.  
  
" Is everything going all right?" she asks seeming genuinely interested.  
  
" Yes . . ." he hesitates at first unsure whether to call her Sydney or Agent Bristow. He finally decides that they haven't gotten pass simply being mere acquaintance and adds on. "Thanks for asking Agent Bristow."  
  
" Call me Sydney."  
  
" Alright. Everything is fine. I, uh, haven't done much yet."  
  
" I'm sure you'll be off in the field soon. I think Sloane is actually waiting for you in his office." She adds on as she starts to walk off.  
  
" Thanks . . ." he calls out. She turns her head slightly and gives him a nod. She walks off in long strides. Though she is further away, she is still close enough to her him say " See you around . . .Sydney." At the sound of her name, she gives herself an amused little smile.  
  
Vaughn watches her walk towards the elevator and press the down button. He is startled by Sloane clearing his throat behind him.  
  
" Agent Vaughn, won't you please come in my office," Sloane says in a monotone voice. Vaughn feels like he is in junior high school and is being called into the principal's office. He takes a deep breath and follows.  
  
Sloane walks slowly to his desk and sits down in front of the computer. Vaughn stands, timidly only a few steps in front of the door way. "Is this guy going to offer me a seat?" Vaughn thinks to himself.  
  
" Please sit down." Vaughn slowly obliges. As he takes a seat, there is only silence. He doesn't see how this situation could be any more awkward. He can't tell if Sloane is suspicious of him or not. He hasn't trusted him to take any assignments still.  
  
" As you know, I had originally planned for you to work with Agent Sydney Bristow."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" You probably also know that she has expressed her own wishes to only take solo operations."  
  
" Yes sir." Vaughn quickly realizes how much he is acting like a robot and tries to relax. Sloane hardly notices and continues.  
  
" I personally do not think it is a good choice. I don't doubt her abilities. She is . . .one of our best. She was recruited seven years ago and I knew right away how . . .special . . .she is. There are rarely agents that I feel have the potential to do great things."  
  
Vaughn only nods, unsure why he is being told all about how Sloane feels about one of his agents. It makes him uncomfortable to hear this evil man talk about how "special" Sydney Bristow is.  
  
" I feel that I owe her to at least give her requests a chance. In two days, she is being sent off to Tokyo to retrieve a valuable disk. A disk that MANY in the intelligence community all would like to have in their possessions. I want you to follow and watch her. I don't think it is a very dangerous mission, but in case something goes wrong . . ."  
  
" You would like to give her back- up?"  
  
" Yes, but not right away. Don't interfere until absolutely necessary. I want to see if she can do solo missions. I don't want to call it a test. But it will help me make my decision. If she succeeds without your help, I will grant her solo missions from now on. If she fails at her mission, then I will demand that she take a partner. Do you understand?"  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So basically my first mission is not really a mission at all," Vaughn explains to his handler. " I am just suppose to follow . . .discreetly . . .and watch her complete her mission." He looks at her wondering what she's thinking. She is definitely thinking something. He noticed a while back that whenever she thought deeply about details of a mission, she would look at the floor and play with the ring she had on her middle finger. He didn't know the whole story behind the ring, but knew that someone very important gave it to her.  
  
" What are you thinking?"  
  
" That this is mission is more important than you think." He gives her a raised eyebrow. The right eyebrow, which means he is seriously confused.  
  
" This mission is a key mission. It decides whether she will have a partner or go solo. The CIA has checked her background. She is exactly the type of partner we would like you to have. She is a favorite of Sloane's." at the mention of how Sydney is a favorite of Sloane's, that weird feeling he had in Sloane's office resurfaces.  
  
" Why is she a . . .a . . .favorite?" he can't believe how difficult it is for him to ask a simple question.  
  
She looks at him in a questioning manner and wonder why he asks. " I don't know. It just seems that way. She gets many high level operations in a short amount of time. That's what we need."  
  
" So what do you want me to do?"  
  
" We just need you to make sure that she fails her mission."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You will be following her as Sloane told you. Then when she has the disk in possession, you will take it from her."  
  
" I am just suppose to go to her and take it . . .when what . . .she is not looking? She is not suppose to know that I am there. " he asks with a baffled expression.  
  
" Exactly. She will think you are just from another rival agency."  
  
" Then you know that she wouldn't just let the disk be stolen" he states as if he knows exactly what type of person she is.  
  
" And I also happen to know that you are capable of getting things on missions. Think about it. We will be killing two birds with one stone. If you get it and she fails the mission . . .the CIA will have the disk AND Sloane will make sure that she takes you as her partner. "  
  
He has gone on missions before that required him to get things that other agents were also after. But he doesn't like this idea at all.  
  
" She will recognize me."  
  
" You will be wearing a ski mask."  
  
" My eyes will be exposed."  
  
" You will have colored contacts."  
  
" She might know my voice."  
  
"You will just have to keep silent then." She gives him a challenging stare as if saying "try coming up with more excuses. I will reject all of them." He knows he has lost.  
  
" You will have a camera on, so I can watch and monitor. You will have an ear-piece so you can hear me. But you can't talk."  
  
" What if it's not that easy. What if she doesn't give up without a fight?"  
  
" If you are good, it shouldn't come to that."  
  
" But . . . ."  
  
She stands up and walks closer to him. She is quite tall, and with the right heals, she can be at his eye level. " Look, it's just like any other mission. You've done this before."  
  
He gives her a defeated sigh. In two days, he will be in Tokyo carrying out his first assignment as a double agent inside SD-6, and he's already regretting it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sydney Bristow closes her eyes as the plane takes off from the LA airport towards Japan. It's only been a little over a month since her last mission with Dixon, but it feels like years since she's been out in the field. She rarely doubts herself, but deep down in the pit of her stomach she's scared that she might be a little rusty. She always had Dixon watching her, directing her where to go and coming to support her when she needed it on a mission. This time, she is flying solo and is unsure that everything will go as planned.  
  
She tells herself that she is not Sydney Bristow for the next four hours; she is Ms. Sophia Dubois, a wealthy foreign investor attending an extravagant business party thrown at the residence of the head of a corporate bank. She was told that a long corridor in the East Wing of the mansion would lead downstairs to where all "important meetings" were held and where all valuable assets were kept. She jumps right into character as she is greeted at the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"She's good. Gets right into the role. Don't you think?" Vaughn gives an unamused look. He is upset about the fact that she just showed up on his mission. He felt that he should have been given more warning that she was going to come. Did she not trust him to get the job done?  
  
" Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
  
" It was a last minute decision made by my father. After I told him your reaction to the counter-mission . . . he thought it would help if I guided you on this one." He just nods his head. She is taken back. It never occurred to her that he would be this mad that she showed up. She rarely shows up unannounced when he's out on a mission, but the few times that she did, he seemed surprised, but glad. " Do you not want me here?"  
  
" No . . . it's not that. I just . . . don't like being surprised . . .when I'm not ready . . .to be surprised," after the awkward words leave his mouth, he realizes how stupid they were and lets out a laugh. He shouldn't be mad at her. She is the best handler that he's had, and he is truly happy that he's so lucky. He smiles in an apologetic way and she returns it showing her acceptance of the apology. After a few seconds of silence, they both direct their attention back towards the monitors. The first thing he did on the mission was get access to a small control room before Sydney even landed from the plane.  
  
" If she ever quits the spy trade, she could be a really great actress," Kristine jokes. They have been watching Sydney from the first moment she walked into the mansion. Vaughn didn't even recognize her at first with the short blonde wig and the extremely tight business suit.  
  
" I guess she was made to be a field agent," Vaughn agrees. They stop talking as they keep a close eye on Sydney as she mingles with the crowds so no one suspects her of trying to steal a valuable disk. They notice that she stops abruptly as she is greeted by another tall woman with long dark brown, almost black, hair.  
  
" Who's that?" Vaughn asks.  
  
" I don't know. I think she might know her though. They seem to be exchanging heated words."  
  
" Do you think her cover is blown?"  
  
" No, it doesn't seem like either one is drawing much attention to themselves." They continue to watch as Sydney and the other woman separate and turn their heads back to give each other challenging glances. Sydney heads to the East Wing stopping only to grab another glass of wine. Her footsteps quicken as she rounds the corner and off the view of the monitor.  
  
" Okay, I think she's going down to where the disk is. Are you ready?" Kristine looks Vaughn straight in the eye. Except instead of seeing his green eyes, she sees dark brown ones. She hands him his mask. As he puts it over his head, her hands automatically reach up to help him pull it down and secure it around his neck letting her fingers linger a little longer.  
  
" How do I look?" he asks light-heartedly. She gives the once over on his black ensemble and ends her gaze at his eyes.  
  
" I can't even recognize you . . ." she says with a hint of sad regret. He gives her an affirmative head nod, smiles, and heads out quickly. She is left standing alone in the dark room and says quietly to herself, " and I'd know you anywhere."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
He runs down the long corridor and down the winding staircase to the basement. As he passes the knocked out guards at the front entrance to the storage room, he thinks that she must be an excellent fighter to have those two men down in such a short time. He opens the door slowly and cautiously, takes a step inside, and scans the room for her. The room is very dark and surprisingly empty. The only light seems to be a dim glow in the opposite end of the room on a black desk. He eyes travel down the leg of bureau and could have sworn he saw something move. She was wearing a black suit so he couldn't be sure. He moves his hand up to his ears and clicks the ear-piece on to hear Kristine's calm voice.  
  
" Okay." She says, " I checked the surveillance on the connecting hallways and didn't see her anywhere. So I'm pretty positive that she's still in the room somewhere. I don't know if she's gotten the disk already. Maybe you should try to see if the disk is still there. It's in one of the drawers."  
  
He doesn't doubt that Sydney is still in the room somewhere hiding. Even if Kristine didn't confirm it, he could feel her presence in some weird way. He walks to the bureau slowly and rummages through each of the drawers. There are a bunch of papers and pictures. Then he sees a wooden box with its lock already pried open. When he opens it, only indentations of where a disk used to be remain. As he steps away from bureau, his eyes catch a piece of a blonde wig at the lower corner under the desk.  
  
Kristine watches his hesitation and stare at the desk and understands. " Maybe you could pretend to walk away. It is a long room and your black attire will blend in. When she thinks you might be off, she'll come out."  
  
He turns around slowly and starts to walk away. As he gets half way to the end of the room and goes into the shadow, he hears her moving from her crouched position under the desk.  
  
" Are you looking for this?" she holds up the disk in the dim light. He moves out of the shadow, but all she could see is his outline.  
  
He could hear Kristine's voice reminding him. " Don't answer Vaughn."  
  
Sydney squints hard to try and make out this stranger in black. She gives him a questioning look and guesses at his identity. " I knew Anna wouldn't come alone. You must be her partner."  
  
He remains silent.  
  
" Not a talker, eh?" Sydney smirks. She doesn't know what comes over her when she's on missions to make her say things she normally would not. She is much too confident for her own liking. She makes quick remarks as a defense. The worse thing for an agent in combat to do is let the enemy see her as weak.  
  
He remains still.  
  
" Not a mover either I see."  
  
He thinks he must appear really inexperienced at the present moment, but all he can think about is how to get the disk from her without having to fight. With every new remark she has, it is more apparent that he doesn't seem likely to succeed without it. He knows she is just trying to act tough. He learned to do the same when he started training as a field agent.  
  
His outward appearance is cool, but inside, his brain is working overtime to come up with a plan. He grabs the gun from his side and points it straight at her. Maybe if he threatens for the disk . . .  
  
" Oh I see. Is that the way you think it's going to work? That I'm just going to give the disk up? What you have is a toy. I am not threatened by toys." Sydney mouth rattles on while in her mind, she tries to figure out exactly who is pointing the gun at her. He didn't deny that he was Anna's partner. But didn't let on that he was either. He could be from an entirely different organization, she thinks.  
  
Kristine sees that Vaughn may be in some trouble with this whole unable to talk standard and tries to help him. "Shoot the picture on the wall."  
  
His finger curls around the trigger, but hesitates.  
  
"If you show her you mean business, maybe she'll relent a little," Kristine adds to get him to focus.  
  
He brings his other hand up to give his shaky hand more stability and swallows hard. With one quick jerk to the right, he lets the gun shoot. With a bang, glass is shattered everywhere as the painting falls down to the ground. Sydney feels her stomach jump all the way to her throat but doesn't let him see her flinch. A few seconds of silence pass as they both could only hear their hearts beating frantically.  
  
" You missed," she says as she puts the disk in her pocket and gets ready for a full-on attack. She takes two big steps and kicks her legs up towards his head. Lucky for him, his reflexes are still intact and he quickly ducks. She charges on, throwing punches left and right and he moves quickly to avoid them. "Is this some new technique?" she thinks to herself. She is baffled as to why he only avoids and doesn't fight back.  
  
His eyes are glued to the disk that is sticking out. As he reaches to grab it from her leg pocket, she gives his arm a swift kick away. Then she spins quickly and kicks him in the stomach. The force was so great that he fell to the floor. Usually Sydney would have started running to get away, but in the back of her mind, she wants to find out the identity of this masked person.  
  
As he tries get up from the ground, she runs over and pins him down with his back hard pressed against the floor. She is on top as her legs are straddling him on either side. She leans in and presses her weight down so he can't move his legs.  
  
Vaughn could hear Kristine's frantic voice ringing in his ears, " Vaughn!! She's going for your mask! Vaughn!"  
  
He can't move his leg at all with her right on top, but realizes that his hands are free. Right as her fingers grab onto the bottom of the ski mask at his neck, his hand lands on top of hers and pries her hand away quickly. She doesn't give up that easily and tries again. This time, she holds one of his hands down with one hand while the other hand goes for his mask again.  
  
" Vaughn!" Kristine says, " Use the knife in your other leg pocket . . .Vaughn . . .you will be exposed . . ." He is still immobile as Sydney lifts the mask enough to expose his neck. " DO IT!!!" Kristine screams.  
  
Time seems to pass by excruciatingly slowly as he reaches with his free arm down. In one quick motion, the blade cuts across her right shoulder. It wasn't a deep cut, but enough so that blood starts seeping through her shirt. She flinches back with surprise and lets go of his mask. Then as fast as he could, he threw his first punch during their whole fight. She was not ready for his attack and falls to the floor a little dazed. He gets up, grabs the disk, and runs towards the door in a flash.  
  
After a few minutes, Sydney lies on the floor and tries to regain focus. She wasn't ready for what had just happened in the last part of the fight. Her head is still reeling as she looks around the room. From the doorway, she sees someone walk in. As the person steps closer towards the dim light, she makes out his face. She asks in a shaky voice, " Vaughn?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
" Vaughn?" Sydney couldn't believe her eyes. Why on earth would he be here while she's on a mission? Did she get hit so hard that she is seeing things? She gives her head a little shake to snap herself out of it, but it doesn't help.  
  
He sees her confusion and his steps quicken to help her up.  
  
" What . . .what are you . . ." Sydney stutters.  
  
" Um, I was sent here by Sloane." That's half the truth at least. He puts one arm under her elbow and the other on her lower back to give her support. Once she is up from the floor, she quickly shrugs him off. She has been independent most of her life and thinks she doesn't need others to help her with anything.  
  
" Why would he do that?" she asks clearly frustrated. It isn't anger that takes over, but simple bewilderment. "When he sent me here to retrieve the disk . . .Why would he send you too? . . .Why have two agents come . . .not telling them . . ." her voice drifts away as she realizes the answer to her own questions. In a disappointed tone, she says, " He didn't think I could do it by myself . . ." She searches his face for confirmation. He just stands there with a sympathetic look. She tries to swallow down a hard lump that has formed in her throat.  
  
" I think we got to get out of here soon. When I came down, security was starting to get suspicious." He says heading towards the door. Her body moves along as he guides her out, but her mind isn't aware. All she can think about was how she had failed. She failed, and Sloane knew she would.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They rush out of the mansion to the extraction point where a plane was waiting for them. Neither one had time to think about everything that had happened in the last hour while they ran. They are the only two people in the back of the plane. They sit facing each other, but neither dare to look at the another. They sit with their heads down reflecting on their own thoughts. Vaughn finally looks up and his eyes go directly toward her shoulder. It is hard to tell that she is bleeding because her jacket is such a dark color. The blood just blends into the fabric that clings tightly to her body. An overwhelming flood of guilt passes through his system.  
  
" Your shoulder . . .um . . .it . . ." his soft voice breaks her out of her trance. She had been too busy recounting the night's events over and over in her head that she was momentarily unaware of his presence. She almost forgot about her wound too. When she looks down, the blood is so well blended that for a second, she thinks that it had disappeared. Her left hand moves up to cover the gash just to see if it was still there. When she feels the dampness of the shirt, she gives herself a little chuckle.  
  
" I wasn't expecting that one." her eyebrows raise and she gives him an embarrassed smile. He couldn't bring himself to look at her when she finally looks at him.  
  
His head turns away like a reflex. " Bastard . . ." he curses at himself. He didn't realize that he had said it out-loud and immediately hopes that she didn't hear. She is really surprised by his reaction. For some reason she feels the need to ease his quiet outburst.  
  
" It's not that bad. He didn't cut me that deep . . .I was just caught off guard," when she sees that he isn't responding, she adds in a light tone, " I've handled worse. This is nothing." The more she tries to make light of the situation, the more he just wants someone to hit him. Hard.  
  
" Um . . .maybe you should . . .I'll get the first aid box" He gets up and walks to the wall where the box is hidden. When he returns, he sets the box down in front of her and moves his seat closer than before.  
  
" Thanks. Yeah . . ." She tries to remove the jacket slowly, but it is not easily taken off. With the soaking of blood, it clung to her skin even tighter. His hand instinctively goes to help her ease out of her jacket. Once the jacket is removed, her bare shoulder is fully exposed and the degree of her wound suddenly becomes more aware to both of them. He feels sick that he was responsible. She notices his discomfort and wishes she could cover herself.  
  
" Are you okay? You don't have to help. I can do this by myself," she says reassuringly.  
  
" No . . .I . . ." he never thought this would affect him so much. Whenever he fought on missions before, he would always try to leave weapons out. He tried to knock people out and then move on. When he did wound others, he never returned to see how badly he hurt had them. He realize that this is the first time that he has hurt someone and is actually witnessing what he has done. He swallows hard.  
  
" I didn't take you to be the squeamish type," she teases him.  
  
" I'm fine. I want to help." He says reaching for the box. The first thing he does is clean off all the blood. He moves cautiously and gently, careful not to break her. His touch makes contact with her skin as his hand grazes her bare shoulder and she stiffens. Seeing her tense up and jerk slightly, he quickly takes back his hand. He feels how cold his hands are, and turns away from her immediately. While his back is to her, he blows on his hands and rubs them feverishly together. She watches on with a confused expression.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh . . .warming my hands so they don't make you cold,"  
  
She couldn't help but let out a giggle of amusement. " You don't have to do that."  
  
" It's already done." He turns around to show her his hands. He then moves in close and the second time he touches her, she doesn't tense up at all. When he presses down to hold the blood flow, she sucks in her breath quickly. Whenever she winces in pain, he feels his stomach jump up with her. He attributes the feeling to his sense of guilt. With one hand pressing down on the cut, the other moves down her slender arms. He lifts her arm up and down gently as he wraps the bandage around and around.  
  
Sydney sits there and lets him move her anyway he needs to help her get cleaned up. Whenever his head moves in close enough, she tries to make out his scent. She suddenly realizes that she has stopped thinking about how the mission went. At that realization, her thoughts immediately return to her failure and the masked stranger.  
  
" I guess he was right to send you." Vaughn's ears perk up as she breaks the silence and he lets out a held breath. He was so intent and focused on bandaging her without causing too much pain that he had been holding his breath without knowing it.  
  
" But the disk is still lost," she continues. He listens to her talk and looks at her profile through the corner of his eyes while still working on wrapping.  
  
" It was all my fault. He was down, but I had to find out who he was." At the mention of the other man, his whole body freezes.  
  
" It's weird. He could be KGB, or another organization for that matter. He didn't deny he was Anna's partner, but never said he was. In fact, he didn't even say anything. It's strange. Another thing, except for this . . ." she tilts her head to indicate her cut, " he was acting like he didn't want to fight." Her mind tries to recall what the man looked like, but the room was so dark and he was completely covered that he remains a mystery. Once she gives up trying to remember the guy, she notices that Vaughn has stopped moving.  
  
" Are you done?"  
  
" Uh . . .yeah . . ." he says as he moves away to examine her.  
  
" Thanks." She gives him a smile and he tries to return it, but it comes out forced.  
  
" I guess Sloane was right," she says sadly. " I always thought I could do it by myself," He wanted to tell her that she could, and if he hadn't been assigned to make her fail, she would have succeeded the mission. It would so much easier if he could just tell her everything; but he can't.  
  
" I guess I do need a partner," she stops and changes her words." I mean . . .I think I am ready to have a new partner." She nods to herself because she is satisfied with her decision. He, on the other hand, after the occurrences of the mission, doesn't know if he is ready for what this new job entails. Little did he know that someone else would have the same uncertain feelings.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kristine watches through the monitor at all that transpires on her plane ride back to LA. Vaughn had forgotten to turn off the camera on his shirt once they boarded the plane. She is both glad and disappointed at seeing the interaction on the plane. Her head is telling her, " This is good. Mission is completed. Vaughn and Sydney will be partners. This is just what the CIA needs." Another part is worried for Vaughn.  
  
" I think you need to have a little talk with him," Weiss' voice startles her. She quickly turns around unaware that she wasn't the only one watching the monitor.  
  
" I know what you're going to say," she holds up her hand. " But let's just see where this goes first." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sydney nervously sits all alone in the conference room waiting for Sloane's arrival. She doesn't know what to expect from him. What would his reaction be to her failing the mission? She knew he had high expectations for her.  
  
" Sydney . . ." Her tensions are eased because he doesn't seem too angry. There may even be a hint of satisfaction in his voice. " After the last mission, I hope you have reconsidered what we talked about earlier."  
  
" Yes. I have." She says taking a deep breath.  
  
" Good. I think you and Mr.Vaughn may work well together. I trust that you would guide him along and keep an eye out for our organization at the same time." He says cryptically.  
  
Sydney is a little confused at what he is trying to communicate, and decides to add her confidence in Vaughn. "I haven't seen him in action, but I think he is quite capable of completing missions successfully. I don't think there is anything to worry about."  
  
" Oh I don't question his . . .abilities . . .he has an impressive record at SD-4. Doing what we do, we have to always keep our guard up even if it seems unnecessary at the moment. I am always wary of new people, as I am sure you are too Sydney. If you even have the slightest suspicions, you won't hesitate to tell me right Sydney?"  
  
" uh right . . . ." she agrees softly.  
  
" Keep alert for now . . . until Mr.Vaughn gets more acquainted with how things are done at SD-6. That is all. I will be calling you two within the week for your first mission." Sydney stands up to leave and as she reaches the door, Sloane clears his throat for one last comment.  
  
" We are trying to look into who got away with the disk. I assure you that we will find him." Sydney simply nods her head and steps out the door, vowing to herself that SHE will be the one to find out who he is.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A man sits down at a small table in the corner of a café . A few minutes later, a tall redhead with sunglasses and the day's newspaper tucked under one arm walks past and sits in the chair directly behind his. They are back to back. She orders a small cup of chai tea. After it arrives, she opens up the newspaper and flips it to a random page.  
  
" You're here early," she whispers under her breath.  
  
" I wouldn't take you to be a cartoon reader . . ." he says casually as his takes a sip of his own coffee.  
  
"What?!" She is confused until she sees that she actually did flip to the cartoon section. How did he guess that? As she looks up from the newspaper, she sees that he has strategically chosen this corner where the glass walls meet. She can almost see his face reflected on the glass, and he can obviously see her. She smiles a little and says, " Actually . . .I was looking for the horoscopes."  
  
" Pardon moi. Of course the horoscopes are the most important. What does the week hold for you?" he inquires. Though she enjoys it when he tries to engage her in conversation about non-work related stuff, she knows she should be the one to end it.  
  
" Same as usual. We looked into the contents of the disk. It is very informative on illegal trades for the last decade. Good work." She starts the focus of the meeting.  
  
"That is the most boring horoscope I have ever heard. Nothing about finding happiness in the near future, getting a promotion, no encounters with mystery men?" he teases and she lets out a smile. If this continues any longer, she won't be able to get to business.  
  
" No, none of the above. I know you were reluctant before . . . but, do you see how helpful that last mission was? We got the intel that without you, the enemy would have gotten. And now, you will have a secure position. There's just one thing . . ." She says softly and stops. She doesn't know how to bring up Weiss' cautions without getting him angry.  
  
He doesn't hear her and wants to carry on about something else. " None of the above? What does mine say?"  
  
She is starting to get impatient. "Have you even heard a word I said?" She sees from the glass that he takes a sip of coffee and nods his head. Well if you are, you are not acting like it, she thinks.  
  
" Fine . . .your horoscope says," she is rattling her brain and he listens intently. " it says that you should be cautious of emotional attachments. Getting too close too fast may not always be good." She ends her sentence slowly to see if he understands.  
  
He freezes for a moment to take in her message. " I don't know what that means."  
  
" You forgot to turn off your camera on your way back. I was watching and so was Weiss. He thinks you should be careful not to get . . ." She can sense his changing mood.  
  
" Not to get?" he challenges her to say it.  
  
" You know . . ." she doesn't want to say it. Now she regrets ever bringing it up. Weiss voiced his concern, but it is still a little too early to give a warning. She wishes she could take it back, but now she can't step down.  
  
" I don't. Get what?" he presses on.  
  
" Get . . .emotionally attached to her."  
  
" Company's favorite line . . ." he smirks.  
  
" There is a reason for company protocol." She states firmly.  
  
" I just don't think I am at that point where I need to be reminded. I have not crossed any lines."  
  
" I know," she is quick to smooth his anger. " I didn't say you were. It's just a cautious warning. Take it only as that."  
  
Then they both let silence settle in before they get so caught up in an argument that people start to notice. Kristine puts her newspaper down and takes her first sip of chai tea. It is already starting to cool down fast. Vaughn hangs his head down and plays with the spoon in his coffee cup. He doesn't see a brunette approach him.  
  
" Hey," she waves her hand in front of his face to shake him out of his thoughts. He lifts his head up and immediately he feels his spirits lift slightly.  
  
" Hi," he says with a smile. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" um . . .I came for coffee?"  
  
" Right. Coffee here is good." He immediately wants to hit himself at his response. "Um . .. . how is your shoulder?" he asks with furrowed concerned eyebrows. At that same moment, the women behind him shifts in her chair.  
  
" It's doing a lot better. The bandaging was almost like professionally done. Thank you."  
  
" No uh.don't thank me." The past few days, every time he thinks about the mission, his thoughts usually end with seeing her blood on his hands.  
  
" You're too modest. Anyway, Danny and I are going to have a dinner party and are wondering if you and Alice would like to join us?"  
  
Kristine shifts again in her chair and crumples her newspaper loudly. After thinking a moment he says, " I don't know . . ."  
  
" Oh, but you two should come. Danny can't stop talking about Alice since that day at the restaurant. Please say yes." She gives him a warm smile.  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Great! We'll see you tomorrow night." He watches her walk off to the counter to order her coffee.  
  
" There's no line being crossed," he whispers into his cup.  
  
"Just be careful. We'll be in touch." the redhead whispers as she gets up to leave. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Sydney Bristow sinks down into her car seat to hide herself as the headlights of the car she has been following flashes before her windshield. "That was close," she thinks to herself as she let out a sigh of relief that he didn't spot her. A dozen questions keep flashing constantly in her head almost giving her a headache. The question that is the most prominent is how in the world did she end up here . . .spying . . .on her day off?  
  
The evening started out wonderfully. Sydney was in the kitchen putting the final garnishes on her Italian cuisine. As she started cutting the parsley into fine bits, she got engulfed by two arms around her waist, which was followed by a light peck on her neck.  
  
" Everything smells so delicious," Danny said as he took a big whiff into her neck, which tickled her a little.  
  
" So you've forgotten what an expert chef I am."  
  
" I wasn't talking about the food," he nuzzled at her neck some more. She tried to ease out of his grip and return to her task.  
  
" Now is not the best time. I need to finish this dish so we can actually start eating soon." She told him like he was a little child. He didn't want to hear it. Seeing his disappointment, she gave him a peck on the cheek and showed him her pearly whites. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time and missed it.  
  
" Fine. I'm just glad that your spirits have brightened. I was a little worried that . . ."  
  
" I know," she nodded as she resumed to chopping. " I was a little worried too. Dixon was more than a coworker. I knew that I would not be able to function at the bank without him. I just didn't think that I would have such a hard time functioning outside of work too. I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be. All that matters is that you are returning to being happy once again. Did your supervisor find someone else for you to work with? I would imagine business trips all alone can be boring."  
  
" Yes. In fact, he is sitting out in the living room as we speak." Danny's eyes widened.  
  
" Michael?? Isn't it funny how things work out?" She gave him an agreeing little nod as she sprinkled the last bits onto the dish.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn sat in the living room, with Alice beside him, trying to engage in conversation with Sydney's closest friends. Will was a reporter and was currently working on a piece about river pollution. His sister, Amy, was quite the character with her flaming red-pink hair. Francie was a caterer for a small local business with bigger aspirations. Her boyfriend Charlie was a lawyer in the middle of changing his career and becoming a singer instead. Vaughn never knew how much he missed having a normal life with normal friends to just chat with. A hard realization hit him as everyone laughed at Will's joke about his childhood. His whole life had been so wrapped up in the CIA that he didn't know how few friends he does have.  
  
" So Michael, where are you from?" Francie asked clearly interested in learning more about the two new additions to their dinner parties.  
  
" Uh, I was born in France. My family moved here because of my father's work when I was five."  
  
" Oh, do you still speak French fluently?"  
  
" Yes. I actually had been living there for the last year because of work."  
  
" He actually knows more than just French and English. He also speaks Italian and German. " Alice tagged on while looking at Vaughn admiringly. Vaughn on the other hand felt a little embarrassed by her extra comment.  
  
" Actually, I am just learning German and I wouldn't call my Italian fluent either," he said modestly.  
  
" Wow, you're just like Syd," Amy piped in.  
  
" Yeah, she's always so quick with languages. I for one don't understand it. Why take Italian and Spanish when she's studying to become an English teacher," Francie added. Vaughn made a mental note about Sydney's status as a student. She just keeps getting more and more interesting. How does she balance school with all the spy stuff?  
  
All of a sudden, their conversation was interrupted by a beeping from Vaughn's pants. He blushed a little as he reached down and looked at the page. He cursed mentally as he recognized Kristine's code for signaling a last minute meeting. He turned to face Alice's worried eyes that quickly dissolved into disappointed ones. He apologetic expression was one that she saw often. She knew it was probably work and she usually didn't question because she never really wanted to know all the complicated finance issues of his job anyway.  
  
" Now?" she whispered quietly as others started engaging on other conversation topics.  
  
" I have to . . ." he said sadly. " It's . . .important. You should stay though. We wouldn't want to be too rude to Sydney and Danny."  
  
After quickly apologizing to everyone, Vaughn dashed out of the house. As the door shut, Sydney had just made her way into the living room carrying a bottle of wine. She scanned the room quickly to find that Vaughn was missing.  
  
" Where did . . ." she started to ask with a confused expression.  
  
" He apologizes deeply, but he had something important with work," Alice tried to apologize even though she was really mad at him for leaving like that. Alice thought she was making Sydney feel better, but in fact, Sydney became increasingly confused. Why would he go to SD-6 now? Why didn't she get a page?  
  
" An emergency? They probably need me to come in too."  
  
" Syd, just relax. I'm sure the bank doesn't need you now," Danny tried to talk her out of going as well.  
  
"I just know I'll be getting a beep soon." All of Sydney's friends knew that there was no use talking to her about her work. They all agree that she puts too much effort into a stupid bank job. Before they could object anymore, Sydney was already apologizing while her feet carried her toward the door.  
  
As the door slammed closed for the second time in less than three minutes, the people that were left in the house simply looked at each other with baffled looks.  
  
" Well I guess that bank certainly has some devoted workers huh?" Will tried to make light of the situation and everyone just laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney got in her car and saw that Vaughn hadn't gone too far ahead of her. Why hadn't Sloane paged her by now about the emergency? Her instincts told her to keep some distance as she drove behind him in the direction of Credit Dauphine. After driving for some time, she saw the sign for the bank approaching on the left. Her curiosity picked up as she sees him driving past the garage entrance down the road. She had a nervous feeling in her stomach and she thought, " What is going on?" She decided to follow him some more to get her answers. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Vaughn pulls into a parking space and quickly dashed into the gift store; however, once in the store, he slows down to a casual walk as he passed shelves of small miniatures towards the stacks of books in the back. He picks a book off the shelf, some random self-help book, and started flipping through. Kristine's arm brush by as she reaches past him for a travel guide.  
  
" Any tails?"  
  
" I don't think so, but I had a feeling that someone was behind me."  
  
" Hope I didn't interrupt anything," she whispers. He couldn't tell if she is being sincere. She had to have known that he would be at Sydney's house. She was sitting behind in that café when he had been invited.  
  
" Nothing to interrupt. Just trying to have a normal evening with new acquaintances."  
  
" I'm sorry, " she says in a barely audible voice. Realizing that she sounds like a child ashamed because she knew she did something she shouldn't have, she clears her throat to regain some superiority. " I forgot," she adds firmly.  
  
"It's okay. I know you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't important," he replies softly.  
  
She lowers her head. It is important, but couldn't she have waited until the next morning? She probably could have and quickly hated herself. It isn't like her to not allow him to have any life outside the CIA just because she doesn't have one. Work is everything to her, and she does sometimes forget that it may not be the same with other people. Even if deep down she suspects it is his whole life also.  
  
" Yeah. I was just ordered to give you some new information." He nods his head looking as if he agrees with the self-help book.  
  
" I just got clearance to tell you that . . . there is another double inside SD-6." She can ear him suck in a quick breath with surprise.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" My father said it would be better if I not tell you yet. The person would make it known when they feel the time is right."  
  
" Does this person know about me?"  
  
" Only that you are a double. Nothing about past work with other branches."  
  
" When would the right time be?"  
  
" Soon. That's why I asked if I could inform you ahead of time."  
  
" There's more . . ." he senses that she wants to tell him more but she isn't allowed to.  
  
" No. . . .that's all I was suppose to say." She knows it sounds lame, but it is the truth. He starts to get a little frustrated. She had sparked his interest and now wouldn't reveal more. Why didn't she just not say anything at all?  
  
" Then maybe you should have waited until you were suppose to say everything." He couldn't control the words out of his mouth. She was already feeling terrible that she really didn't need to call him, but his words hurt her more than she wants to admit.  
  
" I'm sorry," he quickly apologizes. " I know there are rules that you have to follow."  
  
" No, you're right. There is more."  
  
" Listen, if you can't . . . then don't elaborate," though he wants to know, he realizes that it is hard on her.  
  
She remains silent for a few seconds contemplating her next move. She mentally goes down a list of pros and cons for telling him something extra. In the end, it is guilt that outweighs everything. She feels so bad that there was no real reason to call him out here tonight. She owes him this.  
  
" I wanted to find out more about this other double. Before your case, I hadn't known much about the Alliance. It was purely for my own interest. It was very hard to find records . . .but I have a friend who was willing to help. I'm not entirely sure if it is completely reliable, so . . . .don't take too much into this."  
  
He has a funny feeling about where she was going with all this. Why does she feel like she has to explain all this background about how she obtained the information. It is like she is preparing him for something. But what?  
  
" While looking. . . we found files of other agents. Whether everything connects, I don't know. But . . .your father's name came up in a list of those other agents."  
  
As the words "your father" left her mouth, an overwhelming sense of grief resurface after years of suppressing it.  
  
" What does that mean? My father and the double . . ."  
  
" I don't know. I'm working on finding more. I just thought . . ."  
  
" Thank you," She is taking a risk digging in places that she shouldn't for him. He is sincerely grateful. At the news that he may learn more about a mystery that he had been trying to figure out his entire life, he doesn't know what to think.  
  
She wants him to tell her what he's thinking, but knows it isn't the right place or time. She should just slip away quietly. As she passes by she whispers, " Make sure to buy something . . . just in case you were followed."  
  
After more moments of staring at the self help book, he hears the ringing of the bell as the door to the gift shop closes and puts the book back onto the shelf. He walks around the shop a little longer to give ample time in between her departure and his.  
  
Something silver catches his eye on one of the shelves and gives him an idea. He picks up the gift and walks to the counter.  
  
" Would you like it gift wrapped in a box sir?" the girl at the counter asked.  
  
" Uh . . . no, just a small bag will do."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Finally," Sydney thinks to herself as she sees him walk out. She couldn't see anything after he went into the store. She didn't think it was wise to follow into the store. It seemed like ages as she waited impatiently outside in the parking lot. She sees him put a paper bag into his coat pocket. She is still confused. Where is this place? Why would he be here? This is definitely not for work . . .or is it?  
  
She brings herself to an upright position as she sees his car starting to leave the parking lot. Her logic sense tells her to drop it. He probably just went to buy something at a store. But why in the middle of our dinner party? Something doesn't make sense. In the back of her mind, Sloane's words keep repeating. " If there is any suspicion . . ." She sighs and turns on the engine.  
  
He drives quite slowly now unlike when he was going to the store. He was going so fast it seemed like something urgent was waiting for him. Why the sudden change? She tells herself not to ask any more questions and just follow. He drives into a more isolated area. " We are definitely outside the main city," she nervously thinks to herself. All of sudden, he pulls over on the road, gets out, and walks up a small hill.  
  
Sydney quietly and slowly gets out of her car. She suddenly notices that she didn't even bother to change when she thought she was going to work. Thank goodness she was wearing soft flat shoes rather than her heals. She could be so much quieter this way. As she makes her way up the hill, she is careful to dodge behind trees. As she reaches the top, she realizes where she is.  
  
Even in the dark, the moonlight shines clearly on the edges of the gravestones. She shouldn't be afraid, but she has an uneasy feeling. She never liked cemeteries. It is completely quiet, but then she hears his soft voice.  
  
She walks closer and closer. His back is to her and is obviously too distracted in his own thoughts to notice.  
  
She is finally close enough to make out his words instead of simple mumbles.  
  
" I may be closer now. To finding out the truth dad," he says. She holds her breath while listening intently.  
  
" I know you probably didn't want me looking . . .but . . ." he stops abruptly and looks down at his shoes in silence. She had never been so intrigued to find out more. She almost wills him to continue.  
  
As if getting the vibes she is sending, he takes a deep breath to control his emotions to allow him to continue.  
  
" I have to know. I will feel there will always be something missing . . .if I just let it go without ever knowing what happened." He swallows hard and reaches into his coat pocket for the bag.  
  
He takes out a small silver miniature of a hockey stick with a puck. He smiles at it a little and " This is for you . . ." and places it on the gravestone.  
  
Sydney shifts a little to get a better look at what is in his hand. This time his ears pick up the sounds of someone standing behind him. At the same instant that he turns around to follow the sound, she dashes behind a tree.  
  
While leaning up against the trunk of tree and holding her breath, she mentally prays that he wouldn't come any closer. Her heart starts to pound in her chest and she doesn't know why. She senses him walking closer and closer. She can hear the shuffle along the grassy ground. She feels her stomach jump at the sound of his voice.  
  
" What are you doing here?" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Vaughn is wide-eyed staring and waiting for her to reply.  
  
" Um. . .I. . .um. . . well . . . " Sydney is completely flustered. She never gets flustered. Why does he have this effect on her now? After the initial jumpy feeling fades out, Sydney clears her throat. Her mind is racing for an excuse, a reason to be here. But her mind is blank. Screw it! She thinks, you don't have to make up an excuse. Why did he lie about where he was going?  
  
" Well, what are YOU doing here?" she remarks. Then immediately realizes how lame she sounded. Couldn't she come up with anything better beside throw his own words back at him like a ten year old?  
  
Vaughn's eyebrows raise a little, amused at her childish come back. " I asked you first." he replies back with the same immature attitude. " the question is what are YOU doing here?" Now he feels like an annoying kid.  
  
She doesn't respond with an excuse or an explanation. He is getting a little impatient and decides to push her a little. " or maybe the better question is . . .why were you, for a lack of a better word . . .spying. . . on me?" He slowly enunciates and accents the word " spying." He certainly got the upper-hand in their little game after that comment.  
  
" I was. . .following. . .you because I thought you were going to WORK. I thought it might have been an emergency. You left so abruptly." she tries to take his advantage away from him. " What else could it have been that made you dash out of there?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest. Now the ball was back in his court again.  
  
He turns his head away from her hard stare. " Something important came up. I didn't say it was work." He says quietly to the ground not wanting to look at her while he lied. " for SD-6.." he adds on. There, now it wasn't a complete lie.  
  
" Why did Alice say it was work then?" she continues with her interrogation. She won't be satisfied until she gets to the bottom of this. " She IS your girlfriend isn't she?" Whoa! Where did that come from? Her brain did a double take. It just came out. It's not good to just blurt things without thinking, she reprimands herself.  
  
" Sydney, you should know better than anyone that there are things you can't even tell those closest to you . . ." he stops a moment. " Even though you really want to tell them everything." He looks up into her eyes; brown ones that were now sparkling from the moonlight. " It would be so easy to tell the truth . . ." She is startled by what she sees in his eyes. " Sometimes I just want to tell everything . . ." They seem to be searching for something. Something from her? At the same time, they are expressing an overwhelming feeling of sadness too. She is mesmerized. She swallows hard as he suddenly breaks away his penetrating gaze and says, " But then I know I can't. It'd be too dangerous."  
  
He shakes his head to clear the air. What was he thinking? Was he going to tell her the real reason he left so quickly? She takes a deep breath to recover from whatever just happened. She isn't even sure what it was, but she was glad to be moving on from it.  
  
" Yeah. I know you can't tell Alice everything. But if it wasn't work related . . . why did leave? Why did you lie?"  
  
He is quiet again feeling like a little boy who had to explain to his mother why he lied about getting detention. Then his shame suddenly turns into surprise. When did it turn from him demanding why she was spying on him to her grilling him with all these questions? And without him noticing until now. She was good. He had to give her that.  
  
" I didn't lie exactly. I told her it was important. I just didn't feel like elaborating. It was something very personal . . . " his voice drifts away. Will she let it go at that? Probably not, he thinks.  
  
" The page was from my mother. She needed me to do something for her." he stops, not wanting to continue with the lying. " She was reminding me about . . ."  
  
Sydney sees his hesitation and reluctance to continue and knows that she should just drop the issue. It is obvious that he wasn't doing anything Sloane would consider "suspicious." He wasn't going off betraying SD-6. It isn't her position to pry into his personal life like this.  
  
" Look Vaughn, you don't have to explain anymore. I'm the one that should explain. I apologize for following you. I thought it was work. It's just that when you took a different turn instead of going into Credit Dauphine. I became curious and my instincts told me to follow . . . I"  
  
" You thought I was doing something that I shouldn't be doing."  
  
" No!" she says like a reflex. " I mean . . . yes," she hangs her head down. " I mean . . . I don't know what to think." She closes her eyes in confusion and brings her hand up rub her forehead. " You know it's hard to trust people. Sloane said, it's the nature of the job, and you always has to be alert . . . or else, others are going to take you down, you know?" she is trying desperately to explain herself, but is not sure everything is coming out the way she wanted.  
  
" I know. I think I saw it in the spy handbook somewhere," he jokes to ease her nerves. He knows she doesn't mean any harm. . " Page twenty?" She relaxes a little and lets out a little nervous laugh.  
  
" Yeah, I think I have a bumper sticker with those same words too," she smiles. " But seriously Vaughn. Sloane told me to be cautious, not too overly trusting."  
  
" That makes sense."  
  
" No, but I really do want to trust you. I don't know what it is, but I feel that I am more than half way there already and we haven't even been on a mission together yet."  
  
He smiles at that. It makes him glad that she feels that way. " I know what you mean," he says. " I don't know if that's good or bad."  
  
" It's good. I don't need more people who I can't trust. Do you?" He shakes his head. " But you probably don't trust me now after my behavior tonight." She says a little embarrassed. " You have personal things . . . I should mind my own business."  
  
They stand there in silence for a few seconds. She starts to get nervous that the pestering awkwardness is coming back. All of a sudden, Vaughn reaches down quickly and grabs her dangling hand. His hand is warm. He starts walking while leading her behind him. She is completely surprised. But deep down, she is getting a little exciting sensation. The type you get when someone has a surprise birthday gift just waiting for you to discover. She wonders where he is taking her.  
  
They walk a few feet or so and stop in front of the gravestone that he had been talking to earlier. She looks down at the engraved words: William C. Vaughn. Loving Husband and Father. Hero for the Country.  
  
Sydney Bristow had given him a chance to go without explaining anything a few minutes ago. But he couldn't do it. She deserved something more. Besides, he wanted to show her.  
  
" My dad," Vaughn says sadly. " My mother calls sometimes wanting me to come visit him. Tonight was one of those days. I went to the gift shop to get him something first" he wasn't completely lying to her. It was all true except for the time reference. His mother does call to remind him about going to the cemetery when she gets overwhelmed by memories or loneliness. It just wasn't tonight.  
  
He had never brought anyone to his dad's grave site. He would have brought Kristine, but they weren't even supposed to know each other. He didn't even think about bringing Alice here. He doesn't even talk about his dad with Alice. But for some reason he made a split second decision to bring HER here. She was right about what Sloane said. In his life, trust is a tricky thing. But needed to be able to work together. Deep down hidden inside, he might have known it was little more than just wanting to do it for work. He wanted to share this with her. Wanted her to trust him. Wanted to trust her.  
  
" So you got him a hockey stick and puck?" she is amused.  
  
" Yeah, he introduced me to that passion when I was only six." Sydney tried to imagine him as a little kid. She saw the image in front of her eyes.  
  
A cute little boy all padded up skating in a hockey rink with his dad skating in big circles hovering around him, teaching him the game. Then the image started to blur in her mind. The boy started to spin on the ice, faster and faster. And the father started stretching out his hands to guide him. Round and round they went. Then as she looked closer, the image was transforming quickly. It was no longer Vaughn as a little boy with his father. It was a little girl in a pink tutu. And her mother was teaching her how to dance. She could feel a tear welling up in her eyes as she watched on. She hadn't thought about her mother for awhile now. She thought she would have moved on by now. She thought that she wouldn't feel this sad every time she remembered how abruptly her mother had been taken away from her. She was so young.  
  
" I remember my mother teaching me ballet when I was only five," Vaughn looked at her through the corner of his eye and saw the nostalgic look on her face. " I used to watch her dance and thought she was an angel she so was so graceful." He saw that she was staring into space and half smiling. He then turned to stare at the same open space that she was and tried to see him and his dad. They stayed standing and staring. Each down their own memory path to a time when they were innocent and happy. A time when their guardians were there to teach them and protect them.  
  
His thoughts are disrupted when he hears a sniffle. She is crying softly. She tried to hold the tears in, but they rolled down her cheek anyway. She lifts her free hand to wipe the tears away. That's when he notices that he still had her other hand in his grip. He squeezed her captured hand gently, and she smiles again.  
  
" I'm sorry." she quickly apologizes. " I just thought about my mother . . . she died when I was six. She missed my first ballet recital."  
  
" Sydney, I . . . "  
  
" It's okay. I'm really past it now. I have wonderful memories of what a loving mother she was and that should be enough. It's just that sometimes I wonder what she would think of me now. She's probably disappointed that I didn't become a ballerina," she lets her dimples show in a big smile. " What would she say if she knew I was a spy for the CIA?" she chuckles to herself.  
  
" Well, I don't plan to do this forever. So she shouldn't worry. I think she would be happy to know that I am studying to be an English teacher, just like her. When she died, I read some of her writing and it inspired me to be an English teacher." She didn't know how good it would feel to share this. She turns her head to face him to find that he is looking at her intently.  
  
" What . . ." she asks quietly. " Do I sound like a nut case?"  
  
" No . . ." he furrows his eyebrows. " you sound . . . amazing . . ." Now it was his turn to wonder where his words came from. " I mean, I wouldn't be able to go to graduate school and do your day job as well."  
  
" I'm sure you could . . .if you wanted to."  
  
" I don't know," he shakes his head. " But I guess I'm doing what I knew I would be doing since I was eight."  
  
Sydney Bristow couldn't believe her ears. He knew he was going to be a spy when he was eight? She didn't know if she wanted to do it when she was nineteen when that recruiting agent approached her.  
  
" How did you know at eight that you wanted to a CIA agent?"  
  
" How did you know at six that you wanted to be an English teacher?" She doesn't understand at first.  
  
" Because my mother was . . ." then her gaze fall from his face to the inscription carved on the hard stone. She reads the year of death and understands. This hero of the country died and left a wife and eight year old son behind.  
  
" Vaughn. I had no idea that your father. That's why you decided to join?"  
  
He knew he shouldn't say anymore because he might reveal too much, but the way she was looking at him. Her genuine expression made him feel that it was alright to tell her. He gave in to her questioning eyes.  
  
" Yeah. My dad died in the field. I wanted to continue what he was doing.that's why I signed up. When I was eight, they didn't tell us any details. When I joined, I asked about him and his assignment, but it was all top confidential files. His death has always been something of a mystery in my life. I have always wanted to know what happened. Who killed him. Why exactly. They tried to feed me lies and explanations, but I saw right through them. But my search hasn't gotten me anywhere except for a life of more lies and secrets. Isn't life ironic?"  
  
She couldn't even speak. Her whole life, her mother's death had affected every aspect of her being. Her hopes, her fears, her motivation in school. Now, she is learning that HE has gone through the same. And even worse because his father was murdered. She held on to his hand tighter to show her support.  
  
" If you need . . . I can help you with your search," He was grateful for her considerate offer. But she shouldn't be dragged into this.  
  
" You don't need to,"  
  
" I want to. I understand about losing someone that dear to you at a young age. If I didn't know that my mother died in a car accident, I would want to find out more ."  
  
" Thanks," he gave her a weak smile.  
  
All of a sudden, they hear some gurgling noise. Sydney quickly removes her hand from his and covers her stomach in embarrassment. She gives him a sheepish look. " You left before dinner. My stomach blames you,"  
  
He gives her a laugh. "I apologize deeply to your stomach. I sorry that I missed out on your cooking. I'm sure it would have been delightful."  
  
" Oh yes definitely. I'm quite the chef," she flashes him her dimples again. " But don't worry. I have feeling you'll be getting a taste of it in the future."  
  
" I hope so." They look at each other and a new feeling hangs over them. Friendship? Trust? They are no longer complete strangers. Far from it, if they really thought about it. Tonight, they shared a part of themselves with each other that they never told anyone else and came out more at peace. They could both relate to each other's losses in the past. They were now connected beyond simply as co-workers. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
He watches her lightly twirl her pen between her fingers as Sloane's voice slowly become monotone in the background. He wonders if it is nerves that's making her jittery or if it is just an unconscious little habit. This is the first assignment that they are going to be working on together as partners. Maybe she is still hesitant.  
  
After pondering awhile, he settles for the latter as he sees how calm and collected the rest of her seems. Her eyes quickly glance across the table to see him staring at her hand. She stops abruptly feeling a little self- conscious. Noticing her sudden stiffness, he shifts in his own seat to a more comfortable position. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him give her a quick half smile, and her hand nervously goes to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Their attentions turn on Sloane again as he pushes a black folder towards their direction. The leather folder glides down the smooth surface and they both reach out to get it at the same time. Just as their fingertips are about to brush past lightly, Vaughn quickly retracts his hand.  
  
"Uh, you go ahead," he nods. She can have first look; he'll wait.  
  
"Those are the floor plans of the building. Marked in blue are the two places where the suitcase with the Rambaldi artifact could be located. There's one in each of the far ends."  
  
" There are two suitcases?" Sydney questions as he hands the folder over to Vaughn.  
  
" Yes. Giovanni DiRisio is a man who knows the value of Rambaldi. One of the suitcases is a fake."  
  
" How do we know that both aren't fakes?" Vaughn asks the exact question that Sydney is also thinking.  
  
" Good question. We don't. We do not have intel of another suitcase as of now, so we will get what we can. Sydney, you will go to the one in the left and Vaughn, you will retrieve the one on the right. There is no way you two will walk out of the party undetected with two rather large suitcases. Another agent will be waiting in the last room down the middle of three corridors marked in green. Just hand the suitcases over to him and he'll take it from there. You leave for Florence tonight. Any questions will be answered when you get back." Sloane ends cryptically.  
  
Vaughn gives a sideways glance to Sydney at Sloane's last words. Her eyebrows go up to say she has no clue what he meant either.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn ties Donovan's leash to the leg of a park bench, then sits down and takes out the newspaper. The sun's glare is unbearable so he pulls down the shades that were resting on the top of his head. As he scans the headlines, he hears the footsteps of someone approaching.  
  
A woman sits down on the opposite side of the bench, crosses her legs, and sets a lunch box down in her lap. Donovan immediately inches towards the direction of food. Vaughn looks at the lower left corner of his newspaper, but his eyes follow Donovan's movement. As the dog sniffs around the woman's sandals, Vaughn catches a glimpse of red painted toenails through the open toed shoes. " So she's a girly girl at heart," he thinks and smiles. No dress shoes today either. He has never seen her dressed so casually. Her hair is even down. He decides that he likes seeing her more relaxed, even if they are here for business.  
  
Kristine reaches down to pet the cute little pup. She never knew he had a dog. Then again, she is not surprised. He seems like he would be a dog person. She giggles as the dog starts licking her toes and whimpering.  
  
" Can I give him something?" she asks quietly.  
  
" Sure. Just don't spoil him."  
  
She breaks off a piece of her sandwich and tosses it to the ground. " I'll try not to," she smiles.  
  
" The key is to not look at those puppy dog eyes. One look and you're his slave," he chuckles and shakes his head baffled about how much he does for that dog. He just can't say no sometimes.  
  
" Yeah. There are some eyes I just can't resist," Her face suddenly flushes. Thank goodness a slight breeze passes. She quickly changes the subject.  
  
" Anyway, I understand you two will be arriving separately."  
  
" Right. Sloane thinks that will make it less suspicious since we're after two suitcases. The people would suspect couples that came in together." She nods her head at the logic, but then he adds on, " But we're flying out together. Just arriving at the party separately."  
  
" Okay. . . you have to make sure you are the one to get the suitcase in the left room."  
  
" He assigned that one to her,"  
  
" I know. But that's the real one. You have to figure out a way to make her switch with you."  
  
Vaughn sighs in frustration. Of course, they always HAVE to make the counter hard on him. Sydney will be suspicious if he just asks to switch. What's he going to do?  
  
" How do you know that's the real one? Sloane didn't seem to know," Vaughn does not trust that evil man and wonders if he lied.  
  
" We've been following DiRisio for awhile. Sloane just got his intel recently."  
  
" Alright. If I get to the right suitcase, I still just can't walk out with it." She likes how his mind is always working and questioning. Though it is irritating when he presses on about something she can't tell, she believes no one can afford to blindly follow orders in this trade.  
  
" We're also sending someone there. Instead of going to the middle corridor, you'll have to be fast and get to the right corridor, where our agent is located with another fake suitcase."  
  
"This just gets better and better, doesn't it Donny?" he sarcastically lets out and pulls at the dog's leash.  
  
She pops a grape into her mouth and says to the dog, " I think he's ready for the challenge, don't you think?" She gives the dog a wink and gets up. He finally looks up to see her stride away in a purple floral dress with her hair bouncing up and down. His hand reaches down to scratch behind Donovan's ear to silence the dog's whimpers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn stands on the balcony overlooking the city. Their first stop before the mission is this hotel. It is a place for them to transform themselves into completely different characters. They could not simply get on the plane dressed the way this grand gathering requires of them. He closes his eyes feeling the night breeze. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the stars.  
  
" So are you watching dad? Why am I nervous? I've done this. Maybe it's been a while since field work, but it's like riding a bike right?" He wants to run his fingers through his hair but remembers that it was just done up for the occasion.  
  
Inside the room, Sydney applies the final touches to her make up in front of the bathroom mirror. She presses her lips together a few times and bats her long eyelashes. In the mirror, she sees the scar on her shoulder from her last mission. It is healing nicely, but it is still a reminder of her failure. And of that man. It bothers her that she has no clue who he is. After dabbing a little cover-up on her shoulder, she does a final assessment of her appearance.  
  
She gently pushes the door open and steps out of the bathroom. She looks over at the door to the balcony and sees his outline against the moonlight. He is all dressed up and ready in his black suit. He leans against the balcony rail in a slouching manner and he seems to be in deep thought. She walks closer to where he is, but he doesn't notice with his back turned. She hears him mumble a little.  
  
" Am I ready? Of course I am."  
  
She almost laughs when she realizes that he's giving himself a pep talk about the mission. It is funny, yet delightful to see someone prepare himself as if he were going out to a battlefield. As she thinks that maybe she should give it a try sometime, she just can't hold it in any longer.  
  
His heart jumps and his eyes open at the sound of her laughter from behind. He whips around and forgets what he was going to say as he sees her disguise.  
  
She looks very different. She is wearing a clingy black dress with a plunging neckline. Two long slits travel up her thigh coming dangerously high up. With the sparkling diamond necklace, it is difficult not to stare at her long neck. Her eyes are blue and complimentary to her short blond wig.  
  
Sydney looks at Vaughn's blank stare and immediately goes on the defensive. She holds up a hand and says, " I know what you're going to say. . . .I DON'T pick the wardrobe. So just don't say anything.."  
  
He doesn't mean to stare. He is just caught off guard by her ensemble. " I wasn't going to say anything actually," he says as a smile unconsciously creeps to his mouth. It is funny to see her so defensive about what she looks like.  
  
" Well, I knew you what you were thinking . . . ." she says back stubbornly. " See? You're laughing at me . . . " her arms fold across her chest to try and hide herself.  
  
" No, I'm not. You think you can read my mind?" he turns around again to hide his amusement.  
  
Sydney stands there unsure what to say to that.  
  
Not noticing her silence, he continues " If you can do that, tell me what I'm thinking right now." He meant those words to be funny, but they are both caught off guard by how different it came out. He said it too slowly and tentatively to be taken as a light joke. He silently curses himself and wants to take it back.  
  
She hangs her mouth open as she thinks and then finally says, " You are thinking.that I will hurt you if you continue to tease me." With that, they both relax again. "You should get going. I'll see you in an hour," she returns to the room and he follows.  
  
As his hand opens the door to leave, he hears her say, " You're ready . . ." 


End file.
